The Legend Of the Namek
by bnvbnv27
Summary: The Legend of the Namek is something Gohan believes just to be a legend, until he experiences it firsthand. A kind of vampire theme here. AU, Rated M for Character death and language.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own…enjoy anyways **___

_I'd heard about them, but never actually thought of them to be real. Until a few months ago, the legend of the Namek was just that. A legend. _

_A few months ago I met a boy named Piccolo at the lake by my house. I knew there was something off about him the moment I laid eyes on him, he just didn't seem human. _

_I fell for him anyways, he was gorgeous and it wasn't long before we were dating. He never hung out with anyone else, only me. When I asked why he didn't go to school he gave me a vague answer._

"_Too dangerous."_

_He said nothing else on the subject. _

_I wanted him to meet my friends and my parents, but he refused._

"_Too dangerous." _

_He could tell I was getting frustrated, which is probably why he revealed himself to be a Namek. I didn't believe it at first…but when he transformed, I had no choice but to believe him._

_His Namek form was frightening. Green skin, Antennae's, and of course, those fangs. _

"_Now do you see why I am dangerous?" he asked me. _

_I shook my head._

"_I don't think you're dangerous at all." I said._

_He took that as a challenge and sank his teeth into my neck. I lost my virginity shortly after that._

_It was the best day of my life, words cannot explain the love I felt for him that day. Though Piccolo still thought he was a monster._

_I couldn't blame him. Namek's aren't normally portrayed as the good guys. They're the kind of stories you tell around the campfire to try and scare your friends. _

_I told my parent's about Piccolo, and they thought I was crazy._

"_Shouldn't he be making real friends by now, instead of imaginary ones?" I heard my mother ask my father one night. _

"_He's shy. Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around." Dad would say._

_I didn't need other friends. I had Piccolo, everything was perfect._

_Everything __**was **__perfect._

_**Was.**_

_**Perfect.**_

_I cringe at the painful memories, and bang on the walls of my own personal hell. _

"_Hey! Piccolo!" I said, running up to the Namek and kissing him proudly. _

_I wanted to tell him about the award I had gotten for my achievements in math._

"_What are you so happy about?" he asked._

"_I got an award in school today! I got to stand up in front of the whole school and accept it!"_

_Piccolo pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead. He was in his Namek form, but I didn't mind. I had gotten so used to his green skin, and antennae's that I actually preferred it to his human form. _

"_What was the award for?" he asked."_

"_I had the highest math scores in the entire school! I'm pretty excited about it! You wanna see my trophy? I brought it with me!" I said holding up the trophy._

"_Nice. I'm proud of you." _

"_Thanks baby." _

"_You know I hate it when you call me that. It's not masculine." Piccolo said._

"_BABY I LOVE YOU!" I shouted._

"_Gohan…"_

"_BABY YOU ARE MY LOVE!"_

"_Gohan…"_

"_Say the magic words baby!" _

"_Oh my…for fucks sake…I love you too baby."_

_I smiled and snuggled further into his lap. I just wanted to be close to him right now. _

"_Kiss me Gohan." _

_I complied too his request and we kissed for what seemed like hours, but eventually I had to go home. _

"_It's getting late." I said._

"_Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." _

_I nodded and got up to leave, giving him a quick farewell kiss. _

"_Bye love you." I said before heading out into the night. _

_Halfway home I realized I had forgotten my trophy. I wanted to show it to my brother! I decided to turn around and get it. _

"_Goten will want to see it." I told myself._

_I was halfway there when I smelled blood. _

_**Piccolo.**_

_I knew that smell anywhere. It was MY Piccolo. I started running and when I got to the lake it was silent._

"_Piccolo?" I asked._

_No answer. Just Silence._

"_Baby?"_

_No answer once again….Silence. _

_I noticed a shadow figure standing by the very edge of the lake, __**Piccolo.**_

"_Piccolo! I was kind of worried-mom?! What are you…what did you…" I asked, taking in the sight before me._

_Piccolo was covered in purple blood, an arrow through his chest. _

"_How could you?" I asked._

"_It was the only way Gohan, Namek's are monsters. This Namek would have killed you had I not destroyed it. It cannot bother anyone any longer. He has a one way ticket to hell!" she screamed._

"_Piccolo wasn't a monster…I told you and you didn't understand. You're the real monster mother!" I yelled. _

_That night I left home. I had nowhere to go, but I know I just wanted to get out of there. I left behind everything behind, my brother, my friends, my life…_

_And eventually I ended up here._

_Mr. Popo's Asylum for the Mentally Insane._

_Everyone thinks I'm crazy…I just want to be with Piccolo again. _

_I wish someone would buy me a one way ticket to hell….not like it's any better here. Goten came by to visit me, he brought snacks but I refused to eat them._

_Mom might have poisoned them…_

_He thinks I'm crazy…I tried to tell him that our mother is a killer. He wouldn't listen. He thinks I BELONG here! _

_I never even got to show him my trophy…._

"_Lights out Gohan." A security guard said. _

_I nodded and turned the light off in my room, letting myself slip into darkness._

_Fin._

**A/N: So yeah, not exactly sure where I got this idea…**


End file.
